


Making Out in the Back of a Movie Theater

by PixieRed



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week, makoto niijima week 2018, makotoniijimaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/pseuds/PixieRed
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of Makoto.  She hopes it doesn't make things awkward.Written for Day2 ofMakoto Niijima Week 2018: Broadening Horizons.





	Making Out in the Back of a Movie Theater

The movie played. They had seen it before.

Makoto and Ren sat in the last row. The seats were plush. When it was bright on screen, the upholstery was visibly red. Several rows separated the couple from the next patrons, newcomers with their eyes affixed on the projected film.

"You know," Ren's voice was hushed. He turned towards Makoto, giving the screen his profile. He leaned on the armrest between them, sporting his most Joker-esque grin. "The others won't be back for a while..."

"Hm?" Makoto looked to her boyfriend.

"We could try to copy those foreigners," Ren's grin somehow got even more cocky. "You wanted to broaden your horizons... learn what other students do, right?"

"Other Japanese students!" Makoto's whisper came out sharply as she felt her cheeks burn. She glanced at the rows in front. Thankfully no one had turned around.

Makoto thought back to the foreigners to which Ren referred. He had taken her to see _Like a Dragon_ a second time (well, third but he didn't know that...) because one of the actors was doing a signing event as part of a film festival. A pair of foreigners right behind them spent the better part of the movie making out, _loudly_. Just as she started standing up to chastise them, Ren grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into her seat.

Over dinner afterwards, Makoto had quite a few things to say.

–––

 _"They were so irritating!" Makoto crossed her arms before her. She sat opposite Ren at a booth in the nearby diner. "Why even go if they're just going to... going to do_ that _!?"_

_Ren raised a hand over his mouth but it did little to hide his amused grin. "You're getting red."_

_"Because I'm angry!" Makoto wasn't going to give her boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing her blush... at least that's what she told herself. The rest of her didn't seem to be playing along. "It was so rude! They shouldn't do that in public! Why would they-"_

_"Maybe they thought it was private enough. Maybe it was the thrill that they_ might _get caught," Ren's voice was calm and slow in comparison to Makoto's. He had a way of bringing people to his pace. Of course, with a waggle of his eyebrows, he set her off balance again. "Or maybe they're just so into each other, they don't care. That's kind of hot, isn't it?"_

_"Ren!"_

–––

Makoto hated to admit it, but Ren's points were valid. It was easier to see that now, when it wasn't _her_ movie that was being interrupted. She reminded herself that that way of thinking was inconsiderate. Everyone else was focusing their full attention on the movie. Being disruptive just because she had seen it before was not okay and the last thing she wanted to do was make things awkward for everybody.

Then again... they _were_ several rows back _and_ it wasn't _really_ in public. If they _were_ to try it, there would be no better opportunity. Makoto brought her hand to her chin, her index finger worrying her lower lip. She found herself imagining the sensation Ren's lips on her own. They _could_ be quiet, much quieter than those foreigners...

"Well..." Makoto looked into her boyfriend's eyes. He was still leaning over, watching her with a self-satisfied smile. She fought the urge to lower her gaze as the words spilled from her mouth. "I su-suppose n-now would be the b-best time to... to try it... just this once."

Ren's lips parted and his eyes widened as he shifted back from the armrest. He looked around, as if he was expecting someone else to arrive or some other sign of what she meant. He leaned closer to her again, his voice even lower than before. "...Are you sure?"

Makoto shifted her gaze from side to side. They might not get a chance to try ever again. She nodded as she balled her hands on her skirt.

Both teenagers stared at one another. They leaned in, each trading time between focusing on each other and checking their surroundings. Their lips met hesitantly as they took their last glimpses of the rest of the theater. It wasn't long until each relaxed into the other. No matter how many times they kissed, Makoto always marveled at how soft Ren's lips felt against her own, how exciting the first traces of wetness were, how content the act made her feel all throughout her body.

Ren brought a hand to the back of Makoto's head, his other arm awkwardly wrapping around her back. She gripped the armrest separating them with both hands, trying to keep track of where it was. He was still too far. She let go, letting her fingers reach out to him. They drew closer. Makoto tried not to mind the armrest digging into her waist. She had a helpful distraction after all.

As they continued, the voice in Makoto's mind, the one calculating the risk of getting caught, grew louder. She tried to ignore it but each passing second seemed to increase the threat by twofold. Ren's kisses were so very pleasant but soon they were drowned out by worry. Makoto pulled away. Ren stopped.

"S-sorry," Makoto stammered, letting her forehead rest against his. Ren's hand felt warm on the back of her head. "I... this is too stressful for me."

"It's okay," Even barely above a whisper, Ren's voice was reassuring. "We tried. Now we know."

"What are you two doing?"

Makoto and Ren split apart completely, sitting straight in their chairs. The other wild card user, Narukami, was staring at them from the aisle, his teammates bunched up behind him. The movie had once again looped to the beginning.

"N-nothing!" Makoto swallowed.

Ren scratched at the back of his neck.

The sounds of a door swinging drew everyone's attention. Ryuji and the others along with Yuuki, his team, and the girl who shared his name had returned.

"What's goin' on?" Ryuji glanced from Ren to Narukami. He grinned. "What? Did they catch you kissin' or something?"

Makoto pressed her lips together and stared at her hands resting in her lap. Ren opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

"Oh my god, they did didn't they!" Ann's face lit up. Behind her Haru had brought both hands to her mouth and was giggling into them. Futaba peered around behind both of them, staring at the couple.

Makoto coughed into her fist, clearing her throat. "W-well... now that you're back and Narukami-san's team is-"

"Oh no... you can't change the subject now," Haru's tone was sweet but the look in her eyes was anything but.

Makoto looked to Ren, biting her lip.

Ren took a deep breath. "Sorry everyone. We just got a little curious..."

"Sounds like fun!" Risette, the idol singer, landed a double-footed hop next to Narukami. She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned in, mere centimeters from his face. "I'm curious too!"

"Hey! Don't put him in a weird position!" the short-haired girl in the green track jacket stepped in, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-now that you mention it..." the girl with the red sweater and long hair glanced at Narukami, her cheeks becoming noticeably shaded. She brought a hand over her lips. "I-I'm also…"

"You too!?" The short-haired girl look at her long-haired friend, mouth agape. She made an exaggerated sigh before turning to Narukami. "...though, if you _are_ curious, I'd be up for it..."

The smaller girl in blue seemed to shrink under her hat.

On the other side of the aisle, the girl in the pink blazer and the girl with the pixie cut were whispering to each other. The third girl, the other student council president, closed her eyes and smirked. She folded her arms as she spoke to her team's leader. "Don't even think about it."

Yuuki, the girl who had traveled all alone, looked from team member to team member, a smile creeping on her lips.

Makoto and Ren turned to each other. Somehow things had gotten much more awkward than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that sprung up after the first PQ2 trailer was released... probably not game canon-compliant. Thanks to AdvisingQueen for giving me advance feedback—remaining problems are due to me failing to respond well enough to suggestions.


End file.
